Ironias Del Destino
by Black Airs
Summary: una vez rito aclaro sus sentimientos y Momo que queria formar su harem,el chico notaba los sentimientos de sus amigas cosa que no entendia,no sabia que hacer hasta que un dia una pistola se disparó,la de cambio de personalidad,pero no sucedio como lala pensaba,mas bien desperto el lado dormido de rito,bloqueando su verguenza


Personajes

Yuuki Rito: el protagonista de la série,un chico muy tímido y vergonzoso con las chicas,está enamorado de su compañera de intituto Haruna,se encuentra un dia con Lala,del planeta Deviluke y ai empiezan sus "problemas",vive con su hermana Mikan,Lala y las dos hermanas de esta,Momo y inocencia hace que no se percate de lo que sus amigas sienten alrededor suyo,siente también algo por Lala,aunque no tan fuerte como con su compañ la "costumbre"de caerse encima o debajo tocando partes de las chicas que no deberia

Yuuki Mikan: hermana de Rito,mucho mas madura que este en la mayoria de los aspectos,aceptó rápido lo que sucedió a su alrededor con Lala y las demas chicas,a pesar de ello le da rabia que Momo entre en la cama de Rito,según esta última ella siente algo "mas que amor fraternal"por su oniichan,siempre a cuidado de la casa como si fuera la mujer de este,ya que los padres de ambos no suelen estar

Tiene pánico a los truenos desde pequeña,por eso siempre se a sentido segura y protegida por su hermano

Lala Deviluke: princesa heredera del trono de Deviluke,huyó de casa para que no tener dia si y dia también pretendientes,a pesar de su madurez "física"se comporta como una cria,va desnuda muy amenudo,cosa que averguenza a principio cuando se encontraron(en el baño)por un transporte de Lala con uno de sus aparatos,se prometió con este,pero al ver que no era del todo correspondida y que se habia aprobechado de la bondad del chico,lo canceló,a pesar de eso su amor por Rito fué creciendo,hasta el punto que no le importaria ser "la segunda mujer"de Rito junto a Haruna(su mejor amiga y rival del amor de Rito).Posee una fuerza sobrehumana y es muy inteligente,pero pierde su fuerza si le tocan la cola

Sairenji Haruna: compañera de instituto de Rito desde hace años,se percató del chico en varias ocasiones,sintiendo algo mas que respeto hacia este,mas nunca se lo a podido decir,igual que el a ver como Rito estaba "prometido" tubo celos de Lala,a pesar de ello se hicieron amigas por el carácter de ambas e intentó apartarse,mas su corazón pudo mas que su amistad y acabó diciendoselo a su amiga,que lo aceptó de buen grado,intenta confesarle lo que siente,mas siempre que uno lo intenta sucede en Rito una persona de gran corazón y pura,quizá por ello su amor por el

Oshizu: un fantasma que el grupo conoció cuando investigaban en antiguo colegio del a la profesora Mikado que le creó un cuerpo artificial va al colegio de forma normal como una chica de su edad,pudiendo asi vivir lo que no pudo vivir en su época al estar a la profesora Mikado en su consulta para alienigenas en su casa,para "pagar"así lo que esta hizo por una ocasión entró por accidente en el cuerpo de Haruna,descubriendo así el amor que tenia por Rito,ahora intenta ayudar a esta a declararse,ya que se han hecho grandes amigas.

Teme en sobremedida a los perros,lo cual hace que los poderes telequinéticos que tiene al ser un fantasma no los pueda controlar

como fantasma

Como persona

Yami(oscuridad dorada): antigua asesina y cazarrecompensas de toda la galaxia,su nombre es témido y la gente huye de ella cuando la ven,al menos hasta que llegó a la Tierra con una orden,matar a Rito,mas antes de saber quien era este le dio Taiyaki(su comida preferida desde entonces),al intentar matarlo y que este fuera defendido por Lala y Zastin y descubrir que la información recibida era falsa,decidió apartarlo por ese momento,aunque siempre dice que el chico es "su presa".Se hizo gran amiga de Mikan,hermana de Rito,a pesar de su caracter serio y que parece que carezca de sentimientos,con el tiempo comienza a hablar con la gente,en especial con Mikan y Rito,al cual le cuenta cosas de su pasado.

A pesar de que ve a Rito como un "pervertido o un ecchi",también ve la amabilidad del corazón de este y siempre que tiene la oportunidad para matarlo encuentra una excusa y no lo la habilidad de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en siente muy débil si le toca algo "viscoso"

Ren/Run: antiguo amigo de Lala en su infancia,tiene la capacidad de transformarse en hombre o mujer,que se le agudiza en la tierra,donde un estornudo hace que cambie de hombre odia a Rito y ama a Lala,con la cual cree que esta "prometido"porque esta le dijo que quizá se casaria con el si este fuera mas "masculino" y ve a Rito como un rival a superar por el amor de la Run es al inverso,no puede perdonar a Lala sus mofas y burlas cuando eran pequeños,pero ama a Rito dado que "por un accidente"este la besó(aunque fuera en forma de Ren),como chica es una ídol muy popular y famosa,siempre busca una excusa para intentar quedarse con Rito a solas o molestar a Lala,aunque nunca lo consigue

En un determinado momento de la historia las dos personalidades se separan,creando dos cuerpos,ambos ven su camino libre para "atacar"y conseguir el amor que anhelan

Ren

Run

Zastin: guardián y general del ejercito de Deviluke,intentó en un principio capturar a Lala cuando esta huyó de su hogar pero no lo consiguió y desistió cuando esta le dijo estar prometida con se cree todo lo que le dicen,es muy inocente,fracasa también al intentar hacer volver a Nana y Momo,las hermanas de Lala,al igual que cuando intenta proteger a Rito de estar en un planeta pacífico como la Tierra y por orden de Lala,ayuda al padre de Rito a escribir su manga

Kotegawa Yui: Miembro del comité de moral del colegio,ve a Lala y Rito como gente sin pudor e inmoral,sobretodo a este ú a medida que va conociendo a los demás,ve en Rito una parte que no tiene ningún otro chico que esta conozca,a pesar de tener muchas situaciones en las que este "se podria aprobechar",no lo hace,cosa que hace que esta poco a poco comience a ver a Rito de otra forma,transformándolo así en su primer amor,aunque esta lo niege rotundamente,siente envidia y celos cuando las demas chicas se acercan a a los gatos

Nana Deviluke: una de las hermanas de Lala y la segunda princesa de la habilidad especial de hablar con los en Rito un debilucho,endeble e idiota y no entiende porque tantas chicas ven algo bueno en el,a pesar de eso reconoce que a veces tiene sus momentos en los que puede llegar a tiene envidia a su hermana porque ella carece de pecho y,al ser melliza de esta,le da mas rabia amiga de Mea,otra "arma"con los mismos poderes que igual que Lala y Momo pierde sus fuerzas si le tocan la cola

Momo Deviluke: la segunda hermana de Lala con la capacidad de hablar con las plantas,comienza a sentir una atracción por Rito cuando este quiere salvar a Celine,la planta que Lala le regaló a Rito por su cumpleaños,poco a poco se va dando cuenta que ni Haruna ni Lala son las únicas con "ese sentimiento"hacia el chico,intenta formar un harem con las chicas con Rito como rey en el centro,asi ella seria también feliz y tendria su "parte de amor"del chico,intenta despertar como ella lo denomina "parte carnivora"(o sea su lado sexual)que a veces tiene Rito cuando esta dormido e intenta provocar situaciones "a solas"de las chicas con este,cosa que el no aprobecha nunca

A diferencia de Lala y su hermana Nana,Momo tiene una picardia impropia de su edad(el contrario que Rito)y aparenta ser buena e inocente pero es todo lo contrario

Gid Lucione Deviluke(rey): El rey de Deviluke y padre de Lala,Momo y Nana,que unificó y conquistó la galaxia,acaba aceptando a Rito como su "sucesor"mas que nada para asi poder escaparse de sus un niño pequeño debido a que gasto y sobrepasó los límites de su poder en la batalla y quedó de esta manera,se sabe que si quisiera podria aniquilar un planeta sin mucho esfuerzo

ahora

Antes de la guerra(según lo recuerda Lala)

Mikado Ryoko: Doctora del colegio y alienigena,ve facilmente quien es Lala antes de descubrirse a si una genio en el campo cientifico y huyo por ello,dado que muchas organizaciones(como la que construyó a Yami y Mea)intentaban que trabajara para ellos para asi tener mas fuerza y vive tranquila y se divierte viendo los problemas de Rito,se preocupa mucho por Yami y por Mea,aunque lo aparenta poco,consigue encontrar a la "madre"(de donde se sacaron los genes)de oscuridad dorada

Tenjouin Saki: chica adinerada y de familia importante de la Tierra,ve en principio a Lala una "rival",ya que se autoproclama "reina"de practicamente todo,cataloga a Rito de "chico vulgar"e intentaba poner continuamente a Lala en ridiculo,consiguiendo ponerse ella enamorada de Zastin,el guardián de Lala

Capítulo 1: Maldición o destino?

El sol comenzaba a brillar,una nueva mañana para Rito,el cual estaba aun intentando dormir

-Que...agusto se está aquí...-dijo en un momento de inocencia el chico de pelo naranja,pero dió un grito al cielo y destapó la sabana de su cama,como siempre estaba allí Momo,esta vez acariciando directamente su miembro erecto

-O vaya no quieres que siga?-la chica sonrió,cosa que enrojeció mucho al chico,que intentaba taparse como podía

-Cuantas veces te e dicho que no entrés en mi habitación!- La pelirosa salió corriendo con una risita y un pensamiento "que tierno es",lo pensaba en mas de un sentido

En otro lugar de la casa

-Ya empieza Momo de buena mañana...-decía una Mikan mezcla de rabia,ya que odiaba que hicieran eso con su hermano y resignación ya que por muchas veces que se lo hubiera dicho...esta seguía igual

Momo subió a su propia "casa",que era una distorsión que Lala habia creado en el tejado de los Yuuki,donde ahora vivian los tres,Lala estaba en su laboratorio arreglando sus aparatos,porqué muchos seguían sin funcionar como ella queria,Nana salia de su propio cuarto,con una mirada molesta hacia su melliza

-Ya te volviste a escapar?nose que ves en ese chico-miraba una hermana a la otra,muy molesta

-O cuando seas mas madura quizá te des cuenta-sabía que era lo que mas molestaba a Nana,ya que para ella hablar de madurez se referia a sus pechos,nada desarrollados

-Dejad de pelearos!(Lala salía del laboratorio),Momo ya volviste a entrar en la habitación de Rito!eso esta mal lo sabes!

-Mira quien lo dice...tu también lo hacias...lo que nose es porque no lo haces ya...si tanto lo quieres

La mayor de las hermanas se ruborizó,era verdad que lo hacia y era verdad que deseaba volver a hacerlo,pero se acordaba de Haruna...y no era capaz de hacerlo

-Eso no es asunto tuyo!-Lala estaba muy roja en ese momento,recordando la calidez del cuerpo de Rito,volvió a su laboratorio cogiendo una especie de pistola que iva a guardar

-Que es eso?- preguntaban curiosas las hermanas

Lala les contó que era la pistola que cambiava las personalidades por lo contrario a lo que eran,pero que no funcionaba ya y no sabia el porque,a pesar de disparar no tenia efecto en nadie

-Lastima podias usarla en Rito si la modificas para que solo te quisiera a ti- reia Momo

-Yo...no haria eso...quiero demasiado a Rito y quiero que el me ame por como soy...-decia la joven de ojos verdes de una forma madura algo impropia de ella,justo en el momento en el que Rito aparecía por el ascensor

-Es hora de comer...-tarde,Lala ya habia saltado encima con su "RITO!"haciendo que ambos calleran y el chico tubiera una "visión perfecta"de los perfectos pechos de su compañera

-Cuantas veces te e dicho que no saltes encima mio así!- miraba un mas que rojo Rito

En ese momento todos se asustaron ya que la pistola comenzaba a vibrar,lanzando un rayo directo hacia el joven,justo antes de que explotara,todos se pusieron a cubierto

-Gomen!-reia Lala,la casa de las chicas estaba algo destrozada,pero estaban bien-etto...y Rito?

-No lo se...-decia Nana,Momo si habia "notado"donde estaba el chico-AAA!PERVERTIDO!

Y...efectivamente,todas habian caido encima de el,que estaba medio K.O,dado que Lala habia caido con su entrepierna en la cara del chico,Nana en su cuerpo y la entrepierna de Momo rozaba con la de Rito

Mikan subió al escuchar el ruido

-Perdon si molesto-miraba molesta la escena-que diablos a pasado!

Hoy todos ellos ivan a llegar tarde a la escuela,ya que Rito seguia sin despertar,quizá el rayo le habia hecho algo y tenian que mirarlo bien,al despertar el joven en su propia cama,con todas las chicas a su alrededor,parecia que era mediodia,incluso Haruna y Yami se encontraban en el lugar

-Que...que a pasado,que haceis todas aquí?que hago en mi cama!-el chico confuso y algo rojo al ver tantos ojos femeninos observándolo

-Solo vine a ver si mi presa seguía viva-decia Yami marchándose

-Etto...no vinisteis a clase y estabamos preocupadas...cuando entramos Mikan nos dijo lo sucedido y vimos a ver si estabas bien...-miraba Haruna algo roja a Rito,ya que habia pensado que alguna de las chics "habia aprobechado"algun momento y por eso no habia ido este a la escuela

-Yo solo vine a ver que no habias hecho nada indecente con ellas- miraba Yui seria a Rito

- Are?pero si fuiste de las primeras en saltar y decir que tenias que ver si Rito estaba bien?-miraba Oshizu en su inocencia particular

- Ya callaté!-la chica no podia ver a Rito,de lo roja que estaba y era verdad,no habia podido controlarse en esos momentos

-Porque demonios estoy conectado a todo esto!- Rito miraba que tenia varias cosas alrededor y estaba conectado a ellas,máquinas de Lala probablemente

-Lo siento Rito...- la pelirosa observaba preocupada al chico que queria-la pistola de cambio de personalidad te dió y como estaba estropeada no sabia si te habia pasado algo...gomen...

En esos momentos el pelirrojo no pudo decir nada...ya que era en esos momentos de "chica normal"que tenia Lala cuando mas le gustaba,pero no podia decirlo con todas las demas,menos aun con Haruna delante...

-Bue...bueno no pasa nada,ya estoy bien,mejor vayamos a la escuela...-al intentar levantarse todas lo frenaron

Entre todas acordaron que era mejor para el,sin importar lo que este dijera (algo normal ya para el)que era mejor que descansara hoy y estubiera tranquilo,de modo que lo dejaron solo y todas las demas fueron a clase,mientras Rito descansaba en su casa,parecia que le habian puesto algun tranquilizante o algo,dado que notaba su cuerpo muy agotado

Por la tarde

Momo estaba pensando,queria ser la primera en llegar a casa y asi estar un ratito a solas con Rito,por su mente pasaban muchas ideas,la mayoria pervertidas que sabia que no podria hacer,esa forma de ser de Rito tan vergonzosa...si queria crear un harem para el y el chico era asi era imposible...poco a poco era lo que la pelirosa pensaba

Ya esta!paso por su mente,se haria la enferma y se escaparia de la última hora,asi tendria 60 minutos enteritos de Rito para ella

Concorde con su "plan"que fué un éxito,utilizó su dispositivo en el tejado para abrir sus alas y llegar a la casa de los Yuuki en un tiempo record,pero para su decepción Rito seguia dormido...

-OOOuu...-decia la joven triste-yo queria divertirme pero parece que aun sigue dormido...asi no vale la pena ni "divertirme"con el...si no se da cuenta después...-la chica decepcionada,bajó las escaleras,al no haber nadie-supongo que me daré un baño

Y asi lo hizo,quitándose su ropa del instituto,quedando completamente desnuda se encaminó a la bañera de los Yuuki,era cierto que arriba en su casa tenían uno pero ahora mismo estaba destruido por la pistola de Lala...si al menos hubiera servido de algo...era lo que la pelirrosa se decia a si misma la chica de ojos azulados

En ese momento escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse,Momo se giró y vió a Rito,que tenia la cabeza agachada

-AAA ya te despertaste que bien?-decia con su "inocencia"-bueno si necesitas bañarte como estas malito puedes bañarte conmigo-reia pícaramente mientras se volteaba,inmediatamente escuchó la puerta cerrarse,típico de Rito,fue lo primero que pensó,le puede la verguenza...

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que de golpe sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear y su respiración a agitarse,alguien estaba tocando su punto débil,su cola

-aaa...qu..que...pa..sa-la ojiazul se giró y vió al pelirrojo que estaba...lamiendo su cola-Ri..Rito?como puede...-la chica cada vez mas agitada se estaba quedando sin palabras al recibir tantas caricias a su parte mas vulnerable

-Dijiste que podia bañarme contigo verdad?-la princesa no entendia ese cambio,era imposible,acaso la pistola si habia hecho efecto solo que de forma retardada?eso no era importante en ese momento...tenia a Rito como queria,con ganas de "acción"ya que el chico estaba semidesnudo y su miembro asomaba por el calzoncillo,"pidiendo guerra"

-S...Si-el chico cogio la mano de ella y la puso directamente donde estubo esa misma mañana

-Creo que ahora es momento de acabar lo empezado...jugaste conmigo ahora jugaré yo contigo

Esa forma de hablar tan autoritaria y tan impropia de el,sonaba como a una orden,una orden de un rey,de un rey de un harem,cosa que hacia humedecer a Momo,que sin pensárselo dos veces liberó de su prisión el sexo del chico,ella se relamia

-Esperas algo?un por favor o algo asi?-cada voz de ese modo hacia que Momo se excitara mas,jamás la habian tratado de esa forma al ser una princesa,comenzó a jugetear con la polla del chico,dándole gentiles besos en la punta,mientras sus manos masajeaban la extensión de la misma

-Te,,,te gusta?-la chica estaba dubitativa,lo habia visto e incluso "medio practicado"con el cuando dormia,pero no cuando estaba despierto,además quizá por la excitación,algún efecto de la pistola o su propio parecer...veia la herramienta mas grande

-No esta mal...- acariciaba el pelo de ella- continua

Eso fué como un pistoletazo de salida para la joven,que comenzó a succionar,metiendo poco a poco el falo de Rito en su boca,moviendo su lengua como creia que le gustaria mas a su amante,acariciaba los huevos de este,la sacaba para volverla a meter,alternaba lentitud y de repente movia la cabeza lo mas rápido que podia,lo que no esperaba es que el propio Rito acompañara con su cadera,aumentando mas aun la velocidad

sentia toda la extensión en su boca,casi hasta la campanilla,le costaba respirar,pero su vagina parecia una fuente de la cual emanaban todos los flujos de la chica,que estaba asi solo de mamar,cosa que no pasó inadvertido para el pelirrojo

-Vaya..estas así solo por lamerme?-sonreia y se apartó,su miembro tenia restos de saliva que salian de la boca de Momo,que la miraba roja con los ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria,cogió su mano y la levantó-sientaté ai y abre las piernas

La chica saltando como un resorte fué corriendo al lugar,el chico se incó,teniendo una visión que ya habia tenido indirectamente de la chica,pero ahora viéndola completamente,su vagina rosada y completamente mojada y no solo del agua,los labios algo inchados producto de la excitación

-Ri...Rito...por favor...

-Por favor que?

-La..lamemé...

Este sonrió y le abrió mas las piernas,poniéndolas en sus hombros,quedando completamente expuesta comenzó a lamerla,muy rápido y sin pausa,saboreando los contornos de los labios de la chica,que no podia mas que gemir,suspirar y soltar alun gritito,se deshizo completamente cuando el chico,ademas de lamer su conchita,comenzó a acariciar su cola,eso hizo que explotara en un brutal orgasmo,pero el no se detuvo,continuaba bebieno el néctar de Momo

-Sabe rico-decia Rito sonriendo,ella estaba roja,nunca esperó oirlo decir eso,sabia que no estaba bien,que no era realmene el,pero se sentia...feliz de algún modo

-Ri...AAAAAA-la pelirosa gritó,ya que la lengua del joven volvió al ataque,esta vez acompañado de dos dedos,que entraron facilmente en su ya mas que mojado conejito,ya habia encontrado el clítoris de la joven,el cual lamía con deléite, muy lento,mientras con los dedos entraba y salia de ella,masturbándola frenéticamente,ella sentia que podia morir de placer allí mismo,no sabia como el podia saber como hacerlo...pero sabia,quizá no era tan tonto aunque fuera vergonozoso...cada vez podia pensar con menos claridad...solo tenia algo en mente

-Yo te...te...

-Me que?

-Te quiero dentro...quiero que seas el primero...y...a...a...a...el..a...ú...único... ..

Rito sonrió,era lo que esperaba oir,la levantó sin problema alguno,dejando su espalda contra la pared,ambos se miraban a los ojos y el la besó,la habia tocado,ella lo habia tocado pero no se habian besado,sus lenguas se entrelazaban de forma casi simultánea en la boca de la chica,esta la abrazó con fuerza,tenia algo de miedo,cuando sintió la punta de rito en su cavidad

-Se...se gentil si?-sus ojos mezcla de lujuria y temor,el chico asintió cuando comenzó a entrar en ella,no fué muy dificil,Momo estaba completamente lubricada por el agua y sus propios fluidos mas la saliva de Rito,pero aun asi no pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda,que estaba contra la pared-e...estas...dentro...te siento dentro...-la chica apenas podia articular palabra,sus piernas estaban enlazadas en la cintura de Rito al igual que su cola,este comenzó a moverse lento,sin decir nada,comenzó a lamer uno de los pechos de su pareja,cosa que producia cada vez mas placer en la joven

Momo estaba feliz,ahora era mujer,le habia dado su primera vez al chico que queria,que se estaba moviendo dentro de ella y lo mejor de todo,habia conseguido la primera vez de este

-Estas...muy apretada...ugh...-decia el pelirrojo,que comenzaba a cansarse de las embestidas y tener en el aire a la pelirosa,salió de ella y la miraba agotado,la chica se habia vuelto a venir,pero no estaba conforme,el aun no lo habia hecho,tenia mucho aguante,eso seria un punto a su favor en un futuro

Se puso con las manos cerca del borde del baño,arqueando su espalda,dejando su culo en pompa,dando una perfecta visión de su entrepierna y de su esfinter

-No...has terminado verdad Rito?-miraba pícaramene la muchacha,efectivamente el miembro de Rito seguia con ganas de acción y su cuerpo pedia a gritos descargarse en el interior de esa mujer

-Tu lo has querido-el la cogió de la cintura y volvió a entrar en ella,como si fuera mantequilla,Momo gimió de placer,estaba muy sensible en esos momentos,Rito acercó sus manos a los pechos de la chica,masajeandolos,sobándolos,mientras con su boca lamia la cola de la chica

Hasta que no resistió mas,en un agudo gémido terminó dentro de Momo,el ardiente semen del chico hizo que esta volviera a estallar,ambos calleron al suelo,respirando muy agitados,habia sido algo fantástico

-A sido...algo maravilloso...Rito...-ella fué a intentar besarlo,creyendo que ahora por fin comenzaria el "plan harem"con este nuevo Rito,le seria mas fácil,lo que no esperaba es que estubiera completamente dormido-Rito?oye Rito?-este despertó y se puso rojo,saltando como un resorte

-L..lo siento por entrar!-dijo corriendo escaleras arriba,ante la mirada extrañada de esta

Pasó unos cuantos minutos,que Momo aprobechó para "limpiar"el baño de los restos de el encuentro que habian tenido,pero seguia preguntándose el porque de la reacción del chico y porque se habia comportado como siempre al final,diciendo que sentia...haber entrado?después de lo sucedido le daba miedo haber entrado?antes de que las demás llegaran tenia que hablar con el,se puso una toalla en dirección a la habitación de este

-etto...Rito?-dijo entrando sin esperar respuesta,el chico se puso completamente rojo

-PERO VISTETE!-dijo tapándose los ojos

Después de lo que habia pasado le daba verguenza?a pesar de eso veia el miembro del chico ya vestido algo erecto

-Rito?pero si lo que a pasado a sido precioso...-miraba Momo algo sonrojada

-Te vi sin querer lo siento!deja de decir cosas que parezcan ser lo que no son!

La chica no quiso indagar mas...parecia que la pistola no habia hecho el efecto que Lala queria,habia cambiado solo temporalmente la mentalidad de este y el no recordaba nada,pero parecia que su cuerpo si,dado la erección que habia tenido,cuando las puertas se abrieron,el resto habia llegado,Lala y Mikan subieron y vieron que Rito estaba bien

-Menos mal...-dijo Lala en un suspiro de alivio-si te hubiera afectado podia haber sido permanente...

Momo no perdia la ocasión de escuchar,habria alguna forma de conseguir cuando ella quisiera a "ese"Rito cuando se necesitara la ocasión?Así podría "reclutar"mas facilmene a las demas y que Rito fuera cambiando solo en esa parte sin tocar la faceta buena y tierna que tenia...seria perfecto

-Fufufu...esto puede ser interesante...mi plan harem puede ser un éxito rotundo


End file.
